MH3U: Shakalaka Warriors Guide
Cha-Cha & Kayamba Kayamba (カヤンバ) & Cha-Cha (チャチャ) Throughout the game we will meet two characters who will assist us in the hunt. The first one will Cha-Cha, already present in Monster Hunter 3, it will return to support us in our adventure. But this time, will be joined by another aide: Kayamba. Initially, they are competing with one another, but as time goes on, they will become more and more friends. Both Shakalakas can join the hunter in the single-player mode to aid the hunter with their dances and abilities. One of them can be brought into multiplayer mode as well. Cha-Cha and Kayamba are not available in the beginning of the game; they will join the player after completing the 2★ Urgent Quest "Shakalaka Savior" (Cha-Cha) and 5★ Urgent Quest "Shakalaka Savior II" (Kayamba). -Click here to return to the top- "Where did Cha-Cha go?" After clearing the 5★ urgent, you will notice that Cha-Cha is no where to be found. This is normal and part of the storyline. Upon completion of the first 2 quests listed under 5★, Cha-Cha will return. Shakalaka's Masks Kayamba is able to share all of the masks with Cha-Cha except their main masks, the Acorn Mask and the Pincer Mask which can only be worn by Cha-Cha and Kayamba, respectively. Cha-cha and kayamba can't wear the same mask at the same time, except for the Cosmic Mask. -Click here to return to the top- Meat Effects Various types of meat can be given to your Shakalaka Warrior that will raise his health, stamina, or even cause it to become angry. To feed your Shakalaka Warrior, simply find the item in your pouch, select it and choose the 'give' option. In addition, depending on the mask's mastery, giving a certain amount of meat, you can increase the mastery of his mask. But remember the highest amount of meat that a Shakalaka can eat in each mission is 3, beyond this number, the increase of experience of his mask will not be calculated. -Click here to return to the top- Dances At all times, Cha-Cha and Kayamba are equipped with two separate Dances. When combinated, these Dances allow the two Shakalaka to Dance and bestow special effects onto you, usually in the form of Health recovery! There are five Dances in total. Cha-Cha knows two and learns an additional Dance after Kayamba becomes your ally. The other two Dances can be traded from the Argosy Captain after specific Quests have been completed. -Click here to return to the top- Dance Combinations To change a Shakalaka's Dance, talk to them and choose the Select Dance menu. Pick two of the available Dances to create a table of possible effects. Each dance has a note attached to it, and each combination of notes creates a different table of effects. Each Dance has a Stamina cost attached to it, displayed in terms of High, Medium and Low. The higher the Stamina cost, the less often they can Dance. Keep this in mind when selecting Dances. -Click here to return to the top- Skills -Click here to return to the top- Mystery Pot Items Requires new analysis -Click here to return to the top- Gargwa Mask Item Drop Rate -Click here to return to the top- Shakalaka's Chum-Chum Cha-Cha and Kayamba have a fondness counter representing the friendliness between them. This affects their likelihood of dancing at the same time during quests. The maximum Chum-Chum level is 5. Each level increase rewards you with a Chum-Chum ticket from the Canny Felyne in the Port. The tickets can be used to make a set of Dual Blades. -Click here to return to the top- Notes *Full page remaked by Zexpyr *Source: Brady Guide -Click here to return to the top-